


L’entourloupe !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Song: La Vie En Rose, Survival Horror, drame, horreur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Résumé : En dévalant les escaliers pour échapper à un rôdeur, Mia tomba sur l’équipe de Rick au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle décida de les rejoindre et s’occupa du campement. Seulement, elle est la cible de Merle, le frère de Daryl qui la mate sans cesse. Au fils des jours et des mois, une ambiance lourde et pesante s'installe à l’intérieur du groupe. Mia ne peut compter que sur elle-même et ne sait pas comment faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier avec les frères Dixon.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	L’entourloupe !

**Author's Note:**

> Titre du 21/10/2020 "L'entourloupe  
> Mot du 15/11/2020 : Poupée  
> Prompt du 15/08/2020 : "Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?" "Hum...? Oui mais tu es beau/belle" "Ok tu n'as rien écouté..."  
> Mignonnerie du 20/10/2020 : A glisse sa main sur sa nuque pour rassurer B  
> Note : ce genre de texte sera en plusieurs parties à la suite, les copains ! :)

Des bruits,  
Des cauchemars,  
Des hurlements nocturnes,  
Une jeune femme qui était perdue dans un rêve.  
Une goutte de lui glissait sur le haut de sa tente.

Mia était en train de faire un cauchemar horrible à propos des rôdeurs et se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle se précipita à l’extérieur de la tente. La jeune femme vomit à l’arrière de sa tulle en plastique, bouleversée.

Dehors, il faisait sombre et froid. Un brouillard dense s'était installé dans les environs. Celui-ci était humide et peu accueillant dans l’obscurité de la campagne. Il n’y avait même pas d’éclairage pour aller aux toilettes la nuit et cela était gênant, particulièrement pour les femmes.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas seule à ce moment-là. Quelqu’un l’observait en effet dans l’ombre, à quelques pas d’elle. La silhouette n’était autre que Merle, le frère de Daryl, l’aîné de la fratrie familiale.

Seulement, Mia ne prêta pas attention au frère de Daryl qui est différent de ce dernier. Elle reconnut toutefeois la voix caverneuse de Merle Dixon, l’homme arrogant :

―Tiens, tiens.. Tu n’es pas au lit à cette heure tardive, ma belle ?  
―Je... je ne me sentais pas bien Merle. Je…Gloups, tu…

Mia fut paralysée de peur. Elle pouvait lire le visage de Merle comme dans un livre ouvert :

―Tu me plais beaucoup toi. lui dit-il, d’une voix grave et neutre.  
―Arrête, je suis fatiguée et je ne suis pas d’humeur, dit-elle.  
―Si, tu es toujours d’humeur avec moi. Surtout que tu dois me faveur, chérie.  
―C’est faux. Je ne te dois rien du tout Merle. En plus, tu es une brute !

Merle rit et se pencha vers elle. Au loin, Daryl observa la scène ; celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Merle joua avec les mèches de Mia qui ne broncha pas d’un poil. Pétrifiée, elle ne put se défendre dans ces conditions :

―Merle, ça suffit ! dit Daryl en prenant une voix différente envers son frère.  
―Petit frère, tu veux réveiller tout le campement en pleine lune ?  
―S’il le faut. Laisse Mia tranquille. Elle ne va pas bien ce soir, tu ne le vois pas ?

Le concerné sourit avec un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres et lui dit :

―Certes, mon frère ne sera pas toujours pour te protéger ma poupée.  
―ça suffit Merle. Il se fait tard et on est tous crevés ! Je prends la garde.  
―Non, j’y vais. Je te laisse avec ta donzelle ! Elles sont toutes pareilles.

D’une voix claquante Merle toucha brutalement le visage de l’interpellée qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Soulagée, Mia put reprendre ses esprits :

―Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu t’es levée ? la questionna Daryl, d’un air soucieux.  
―J’avais fait un cauchemar. Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
―Trois jours et deux nuits, précisément. Visiblement, tu avais besoin de récupérer.  
―Oh, vraiment ? Que s’est-il passé ? Je… bafouilla-t-elle, en se sentant gênée.  
―Lorsqu’on t’as trouvé avec Merle, tu t’es évanouie et Rick t’a emmenée avec nous. Parce que tu étais toute seule contre les rôdeurs. Comment tu as fait pour survivre ?  
―Je... Je ne m’en souviens pas. J’étais seule et je bougeais le jour pour échapper aux rôdeurs et j’ai suivi votre groupe puis... Plus rien. En parlant de cela, je me sens horriblement gênée et je ne vous ai pas remercié pour ça.

―Ne t’en fait pas. Tu as dormi pendant des jours. Tu veux manger ?  
―Je meurs de faim, mais je peux attendre demain matin. Pourquoi tu es gentil envers moi ? Alors qu’on ne se connaît pas vraiment… Je veux savoir.  
―Parce que tu as besoin d’aide et pas le contraire de mon frère. Merle est mon frère. D’ailleurs, il t’a sauvée les fesses avant que tu t’évanouisses dans les bras de Rick. lui raconta-t-il dans les détails pour éviter l’autre sujet.

Mal à l’aise Mia rougit et ne sut pas quoi dire :

―Je vois. En tous cas merci de m’avoir sauvé des griffes de Merle.  
―Je t’en prie. J’ai rangé ton arme pendant que tu dormais. Je te le donnerai un peu plus tard. Car tu n’es pas en état de l’utiliser. Ok ?  
―Pas de soucis, je comprends. Je peux rester avec toi ? Je ne suis pas rassurée en restant toute seule dans ma tente et j’ai une appréhension.

Daryl sourit et l’attira vers lui.

Le lendemain matin, Daryl présenta Mia aux autres. Elle se sentait gênée par cette situation. Rougissant jusqu’aux oreilles, la jeune femme âgée de vingt-cinq ans s’exprima avec une timidité rare dans le groupe. Rick et Glenn parlèrent avec elle et le geek lui donna à manger en souriant. Ce qui fit plaisir à Mia :

―Tu t’appelles comment ? Tu viens d’où ? insista Glenn impatient.  
―Je m’appelle Mia et je venais d’Atlanta. Ma famille était Américaine et Française.  
―J’adore ton accent. Il est bien présent quand tu ouvres ta jolie bouche. dit Daryl.  
―Daryl ne commence pas avec notre invitée, s’il te plaît. Fit Rick.  
―Ouais, bah la politesse c’est pour les faibles. Hum, je… Je vais me rafraîchir un peu.  
―Daryl…appela Mia d’une petite voix, ne me…  
―Tu n’as rien à craindre dans ce camp. Ils sont cools.  
―Euh….Okey, si tu le dis…bafouilla-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Mia le regarda partir au loin. N’étant pas rassurée du tout la jeune femme resta auprès du shérif Rick et de Dale, le papy hippie de la bande. Il y avait également Glenn de présent pour elle. Il lui apporta le petit déjeuner car tout le monde entendit son estomac gargouillé auprès de la caravane :

―Merci, c’est gentil pour ce repas. Merci de m’avoir emmenée avec vous.  
―C’est normal. Dit Dale en souriant, on ne pouvait pas te laisser toute seule.  
―Honnêtement, tu es restée combien de temps, toute seule ? demanda Rick.  
―Je ne m’en souviens plus. À vrai dire, mon groupe a été sauvagement pris par les rôdeurs et je me suis échappée en grimpant sur les toits. Je bougeais silencieusement sur les toits des immeubles. Et jusqu’à ce que je vous aie vu en ville. J’en ai profité pour vous suivre et... Je ne voulais plus être seule à cause des rôdeurs, je…  
―ça ira pour aujourd’hui, les explications. Tu es émotive, c’est compréhensible.

Rick rassura la jeune femme qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et lui dit d’une voix apaisante et aimable :

―Viens, je vais te faire les présentations des autres membres du groupe.  
―Oui, je vous suis Rick. Vous êtes le meneur de l’équipe des survivants ?  
―On peut dire ça comme ça. lui expliqua sincèrement le concerné en souriant.  
―D’accord et Daryl ? Il est où ? Sans lui, je serai morte à l’heure qui l’est.  
―Il revient. Il prend une douche. lui dégagea Rick en se montrant rassurant.

Confiante Mia le suivit sans problème et rejoignit les autres membres du groupe :

―Alors voici, Dale, Andrea, mon fils Carl, T-Dog, Daryl qui revient, Glenn et Maggie et sa jeune sœur. N’oublions pas Merle qui est un grossier personnage.  
―Je… suis Mia, enchantée tout le monde. Ça fait du bien de revoir des vivants.

Dale le papy baba cool reprit la parole pour soulager la jeune femme qui était mal à l’aise malgré le bon accueil du groupe envers elle. Souriante, elle lui répondit d’une voix douce et mielleuse :

―Merci pour votre accueil et de m’accepter parmi vous.  
―C’est normal. Insista Dale en souriant, tu es la bienvenue.  
―À moins que tu ne veuilles reprendre la route ? siffla Maggie, jalouse.  
―Maggie, stop. Défendit Rick, elle est toute seule et elle n’a plus personne.  
―Okey, okey, je n’ai rien dit…Je m’en fiche de toute façon….

Levant les yeux au ciel, Maggie quitta les présentations du groupe. En avalant sa salive, Mia se gratta la nuque avec nervosité. Daryl s’approcha d’elle et regarda aussitôt la nuque de la jeune femme qui était bien rouge à cause des rougeurs. Dale regarda aussi :

―Ce n’est rien. C’est juste l’anxiété qui fait ça. J’ai une crème contre ça.  
―Merci, les garçons. C’est vraiment gentil de votre part.  
―Je peux te parler en privé ? suggéra Daryl en lui chuchotant à l’oreille.  
―Oui, si tu veux, j’arrive. Dit la concernée en gardant le sourire.  
―Moi, je vais chercher la crème qui se trouve dans mon camion, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps Mia. Daryl est un bon gars, tu peux rester avec lui.

Mia sourit et remercia le baba cool. Tout en suivant l’homme à l’arbalète des survivants, l’humaine aux cheveux éclatants le suivit sans dire un mot d’un pas déterminé. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés et en sécurité :

―Hey, tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ? Perdit patience Daryl en marmonnant.  
―Hum, oui mais tu es beau…Je…  
–Ok, tu n’as rien écoutée ! pesta le brun.  
―Si, j’ai écouté, mais je suis ailleurs quand je suis avec toi. Tu es un protecteur.  
―Pas un protecteur. Juste que la mort de Sophia et de sa mère m’ont endurci un peu, ces derniers temps. Je suis moins con. A vrai dire…  
―Oh, je suis désolée. Moi aussi j’ai beaucoup perdu dans ma vie. Mais, je n’aurai jamais cru que quelqu’un allait me sauver, en fait. Je pensais qu’il n’y avait plus personne dans ce monde chaotique. C’est triste car le gouvernement n’a rien fait et voilà le résultat….

Daryl glissa sa main sur l’arrière de sa nuque pour la rassurer un peu. Elle se laissa faire et accepta l’accolade de ce dernier. Le bras droit de Rick se montra rassurant et gentil envers elle. Même très protecteur. Il voulut surtout la protéger contre son idiot de frère, Merle. Le chasseur ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder sur les côtés et il sourit gentiment en regardant le coucher de soleil. Paisiblement, l’homme se sentait bien à ses côtés. Il ne voulait même pas partir à la chasse pour expulser les rôdeurs qui se trouvèrent dans le coin.

La fin de journée se passa sans embûche.

Mais Merle n’était pas du tout de cet avis. Il ne cessait pas de regarder dans sa direction.


End file.
